Chapter 78
East Interferes is the 78th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. East appears before Tasha and Mordred to force them to come to her place. Words decides to get rid of the wall of flames by casting his micro blackhole at it, sucking up the flames but revealing Varete behind it. The remaining A-Class WHs attempt to fight her but they are easily defeated. Through Elmar's Healing magic, they manage to recover but when they're about to go for round two, Merlin stops them. Merlin manages to send off Varete and call back the WHs. At East's Cottage, Ryuhwan makes an unexpected appearance and tells Tasha he will make him stronger. Summary Past the wall of flames, Tasha displays his confusion to East's arrival. Tasha follows this up by asking if she was here to help him like before and senses his debt accumulating. East tells him to pay it back but Tasha rejects her offer, screaming at her to get lost and he states he would accept her help anytime but will not repay her for her troubles, especially not with money. East tells him she doesn't need anything like money, annoying Tasha who loves the currency and he demands her to give him all her under-appreciated money. East ignores him and tells him to come to her place. Tasha expresses his thought that she was after his body but East dismisses this claim and knees him in the groin. East reveals that she originally intended to just watch his growth but due to the situation becoming worse, she has to intervene to strengthen his body. When Tasha repeats that she was really after his body, she bashes him and tells him no. Tasha declines her offer, saying that he has his own plans. East sneers at Tasha and tells him he doesn't have the privilege to decline because they are not equals. Tasha and Mordred prepares to fight her and East decides to take the battle seriously by injecting mana into Surtr in order to finish up quickly and avoid Varete. Back on the other side of the wall, the other Black Class WHs are listening to the noise increasing. Amos decides to leave with his brothers, much to Elmar's objection. Amos exclaims that there were too many complications, making their current situation unstable and most importantly unprofitable. Words calls his actions vulgar but Amos just laughs it off saying that's their pride and leaves telling them to have fun. Words, Cougar and Elmar continue with their mission, first off by dealing with the wall. Words summons his Micro Black Hole to absorb the flames but Elmar complains for the safety of her allies on the other side of the wall. Words decides to use his power either way, absorbing the wall and revealing Varete. Elmar finds Ran and Monica laying on the ground injured and rushes over to their aid. Monica warns them, explaining how they got over the wall and how they were easily beaten by one with. Cougar spurts that it was because they're weak. The two blondes decide to interrogate Varete for answers after not seeing Tasha. Varete calls the WHs incompetent fools, turning her back on them and walks away. Words attempts to attack her for her insolence by using his Micro Black Hole but his arm is sliced off by the Abyss who utilized the shadow of a rock. Words collapses to his knees, screaming in pain. Cougar rushes to his aid and calls for Elmar to come to them but she is blasted past them by Varete. Varete reveals that the location was protected by an old pact which prevents battle but because they initiated the fight, she won't turn down the challenge, defeating all the WHs with ease. Right when she was about to leave, Cougar and Words stand up and prepare to attack her. All the other WHs stand back up and Varete notices that it is due to Elmar's large area Healing magic with added Blessings. Varete proclaims that she just needs to kill them before they can recover. Merlin prevents Varete from doing as she wants, blocking the mana that was chanelled to the abyss. He shows his surprise in seeing Varete, but reminds her of that combat is prohibited within that sanctuary. Varete tells him that she isn't forgiving enough to ignore being attacked. Merlin asks if she will stop if they withdraw, although the Cougar and Ran objects against this decision. Merlin silences the WHs and swears that Varete had nothing to do with Tasha's disappearance. Cougar exclaims that they can't let her go when she is a witch and they are the WH. Merlin reminds the WH they are in the Kingdom of Britain where everything must require the nation's permit. Merlin uses his authority as the Grand Administrator of the Kingdom to order them to stand down and follows up by asking Varete what she will do. She is surprised Merlin who would make a formidable opponent decided to spare her and asks him what he's planning. Merlin brushes off this claim and Varete decides to leave while reciting the pact that was made. While nobody was looking, Varete whispers something to Words, causing him to be enraged. Cougar shows his disagreement to letting a witch walk when there were 5 A-Class WH but Merlin reveals how lucky they were to survive when she could've easily killed them all. Cougar rebuts that he didn't fight with all his strength and Words sneers from remembering what just happened. Merlin tells them to go back and reconsider their options but Ran asks about Tasha. Merlin tells her based on his knowledge on the abductor of Tasha, he won't be harmed. Cougar questions who the witch is and Merlin reveals her as East. At East's Cottage, Tasha is shocked and in disbelief to hear the witch that helped him all along was one of the 4 Great Witches, East. East says she beat and dragged Tasha all the way here yet he can't comprehend who she is. Tasha begins laughing loudly and states there's no way she could be the East witch. He explains that the 4 Great Witches all live in massive castles and they all have amazing bodies but when comparing the current East to those standards, she lacks in both features. Surtr encases Tasha's face with his hand and lifts him up, dangling in the air. When asked what he thinks now, Tasha sheepishly calls her "Mistress East" and asks for her to spare him. Tasha questions how East is planning on making him stronger but she tells him she won't be training him since she's never dealt with humans before. Ryuhwan enters East's Cottage and states he will make Tasha improve. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *East and Surtr vs. Tasha Godspell and Mordred (Started and Concluded) *Varete vs. A-Class WHs (Started and Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Mana Manipulation (Magic Circle) *Shadow Free-forming *Healing (치유 Chiyu) *Blessing Abilities used *Fire *Gravity (중력 Junglyeog) **Micro Black Hole (마이크로 블랙홀 Maikeulo Beullaeghol) Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) Category:Chapters